


Despues de clases

by RioluZX



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX
Summary: Tras un dia normal de clases Henry esta ansioso de poder pasar tiempo con su buen amigo Takato, sin embargo las cosas no salen nada bien cuando descubre que esta castigado, dispuesto a ayudarlo ambos se quedan en la biblioteca pero una platica de cierto libro puede llegar a generar ciertas situaciones inesperadas
Relationships: Lee Jianliang | Henry Wong/Matsuda Takato | Takato Matsuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Sin Corps





	Despues de clases

-Muy bien niños, eso es todo por hoy-

La maestra del salón con esas palabras despidió a sus alumnos, la campana señalando el final de las clases había sonado, los jóvenes estaban levantándose de sus asientos bastante felices por poder salir finalmente platicando entre ellos sobre qué cosa llegar a hacer para poder disfrutar el resto del día, entre uno de esos jóvenes había uno que destacaba entre todos, eso era no solo por su piel levemente morena o su cabello de un curioso azul oscuro, sino también porque sus ojos eran de color gris, unos amables e interesantes que le daba la confianza a la gente para acercarse a él, Henry Wong, como cada niño de su edad debía asistir a la escuela, lo único que lo hacía diferente a todos ellos era que él era un tamer, un joven que contaba con un compañero digimon el cual llenaba su vida de aventuras y algunas batallas no planeadas, era por eso que llegaba a disfrutar esos leves momentos de paz que solía tener como cada joven normal, no se arrepentía tampoco de ser un tamer pues gracias a ello pudo conocer a personas muy especiales, otros jóvenes que compartían la misma experiencia que él y con ello lograba una conexión más profunda, una vez guardo sus cosas se despidió de sus compañeros, comenzó a avanzar por los pasillos hasta asomarse por un salón casi vacío, sus ojos recorrieron el lugar hasta dar con una persona en especial, cabello castaño corto, unos googles en su cabeza que siempre llevaba pero lo más destacable eran sus ojos rojos, unos que contrario a lo que alguien esperaría por tal color eran bondadosos y entusiastas, inocentes y tímidos tal como la persona a la cual le pertenecían, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro de solo verlo, se apoyó en una pared esperando paciente a que este terminara de hablar con su maestra, lo vio tomar su mochila y salir para soltar un suspiro.

-Hey Takato- le saludo haciendo que este elevara la mirada haciendo notar su presencia -¿Quieres que nos vayamos juntos?-le propuso mientras este desviaba la mirada negando con su cabeza.

-No puedo, estoy castigado-respondió sin poder evitar sonar triste por ello.

-¿Castigado?-aquello no era algo normal, no entendía como alguien le pondría un castigo a alguien tan adorable como su amigo-¿Qué hiciste?-cuestiono sin poder evitar sentirse intrigado de que cosa le habría buscado problemas.

-No entregue una tarea-respondió a lo que este alzo la ceja curioso del motivo de eso -Es una larga historia-suspiro mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar por el pasillo.

****Flashback****

Esa mañana todo comenzaba como un día normal, el sol estaba ya saliendo, los estudiantes estaban caminando hacia sus colegios, algunos se juntaban con sus amigos para ir en grupo pero entre todos uno se había desviado, su mochila estaba más grande que la de cualquiera de ellos, revisando su alrededor se aseguraba de que nadie lo viera entrar a un parque, pasando la zona expuesta, subiendo los escalones hasta una pequeña jaula abandonada se encontraba durmiendo un digimon, uno que parecía un pequeño dinosaurio de color rojo y algunas marcas negras en su cuerpo, reaccionando a la presencia de alguien sus ojos se abrieron, revisando alrededor hasta dar con el intruso que hizo sonreír.

-¡Takato!-aquel digimon se acercó bastante feliz al ver a su tamer-Pan, Pan de Guilmon-le pedía frotando su abdomen que hacia pequeños ruidos en señal de hambre.

-Jeje calma, te traje algo de comer-sonrió mientras le entregaba su mochila, este sin dudarlo la abrió antes de comenzar a sacudirla haciendo que todo cayera al suelo.

-¡Sí!, ¡pan de Guilmon!-grito feliz al ver aquel alimento en diferentes formas, lanzándose sobre todos estos devorándolo todo a su paso.

-Ten cuidado, te vas a atorar-le advirtió el castaño mientras se agachaba para comenzar a recoger sus cosas--Te quedaras aquí como prometiste ¿verdad?-cuestiono viendo a su digimon con la cabeza hundida entre los panes.

-Sí, Guilmon se quedara aquí-afirmaba este sin dejar de comer.

-Mmm me falta uno-murmuro curioso de que faltara un cuaderno, lo comenzó a buscar alrededor mientras Guilmon mordía algo que le sabia diferente, más duro y desagradable lo mordió para sacarlo de su pequeño montículo de pan.

-¿Este?-cuestiono señalando su hocico.

-¡¡Ahhh!!-Takato grito asustado antes de apresurarse en quitárselo de la boca, debido a la fuerza sin embargo los colmillos del digimon terminaron por desgarrar la portada, el castaño preocupado lo abrió comprobando en efecto que también las hojas habían quedado destrozadas-Ay no-gimoteo sabiendo que estaba en problemas mientras su digimon seguía comiendo con calma.

****Fin Flashback*****

-Wow, tu digimon se comió tu tarea-murmuro Henry al oír la historia de su amigo resultándole algo malo pero gracioso a la vez.

-Por eso le pedí a la maestra más tiempo pero dijo que tengo hasta las 5 de la tarde para entregarla-suspiro Takato aun sin creer su mala suerte.

-Oh, entiendo-murmuro Henry sin poder evitar sentirse mal por él, cuando llegaron a la entrada de la escuela noto como este iba a regresar al edificio y una idea vino a su mente-¿Quieres que te ayude?-le propuso provocando que este volteara a verlo.

-N-No quiero molestar, además seguro tienes cosas que hacer y-comenzó a titubear jugando con sus dedos algo apenado.

-Tonterías, además no creo que nos tome demasiado-dijo moviendo su mano en un gesto de que no se preocupara, noto como este iba a volver a hablar pero dio unos pasos para adelantársele -¿Vienes?-cuestiono sin detener su avance hacia la escuela.

Takato sin poderlo evitar sonrió antes de alcanzarlo, realmente no quería quedarse solo haciendo ese trabajo pues era verdad, pocas personas estaban presentes en ese momento, cuando llegaron a la biblioteca la encontraron algo vacía, también era de esperarse pues habían más clubes deportivos que literarios a esas horas, tomaron asiento en una mesa cerca de unos libreros, dejaron sus cosas para buscar lo necesario y se dispusieron a hacer sus deberes, inevitablemente el castaño miraba de reojo a su compañero, tenía suerte de que alguien como Henry fuera su amigo, más aun con lo paciente que era al igual que inteligente, si tenía alguna duda este le respondía de buena voluntad, si tenía un problema este lo escuchaba atentamente, quizás estar encerrados en una biblioteca no era la mejor cosa del mundo pero pasando tiempo con él, no le parecía algo tan malo realmente.

-Gracias por ayudarme-susurro mientras se estiraba suavemente en su asiento viendo lo que había avanzado.

-No hay problema, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo-respondió Henry sin apartar la mirada de su libro, sin notar que el castaño se sonrojaba levemente por tales palabras -Además, me sirve para terminar un trabajo que no puedo hacer en casa-añadió mientras suspiraba dándole vuelta a una página.

-¿Por qué?-cuestiono asomándose curioso para ver que leía.

-Es de biología y pues, no quiero que Suzie vea estos libros-murmuro desviando la mirada mientras cerraba el libro para tomar otro de fotos ilustradas.

-¿Mmm?-cuestiono notando como este se detenía en la sección de reproducción humana, las mejillas de Takato enrojecieron por ello, más al ver los genitales masculinos y femeninos expuestos-O-Oh, entiendo-murmuro encogiéndose en su asiento algo nervioso.

-Seguro si lo ve no dejara de llenarme de preguntas-susurro mientras cambiaba de página, esta vez enfocándose en los genitales masculinos, una gran fotografían que con flechas señalaba cada parte de este, mientras escribía todo eso en su cuaderno sintió que había mas silencio de lo normal, volteo la mirada y noto que el castaño no apartaba la mirada de su libro-¿Qué ocurre?-cuestiono mientras este retrocedió al verse descubierto.

-Es que-comenzó a decir mirando a Henry, sabía bien que podía confiar en su amigo, al menos sentía que sería quien menos se burlaría de el-El mío no se parece a eso-respondió desviando la mirada.

-Bueno, la fotografía es de uno adulto-menciono sabiendo que nadie a su edad lo tendría de tal tamaño.

-Es que.....bueno, se los he visto a mis amigos en los baños y pues, el mío es-titubeaba moviendo sus piernas suavemente, captando la atención de su amigo por como sus orejas se enrojecían-Olvídalo-dijo antes de ocultar su rostro detrás de un libro esperando dejar el tema atrás.

-Oye Takato, está bien hablar de eso, somos hombres, somos amigos-le animaba mientras no podía evitar disfrutar la actitud tan tímida del ojos de rubí.

-No sé si es normal hablar de nuestros penes-susurro mientras el peli azul sonreía teniendo una idea para que este le tuviera confianza.

-Te mostrare que es normal-susurro mientras el castaño lo miro de reojo, notando como este separaba sus piernas y desabrochaba su pantalón.

-¡Henry!-grito por tal acción antes de cubrirse la boca, reviso alrededor de que nadie lo hubiera escuchado, volteo a mirar al peli azul que ya había bajado su pantalón hasta las rodillas-¿Q-Que haces?-gimoteo notando como hacía lo mismo con su calzoncillo gris, dejando expuesto su pene ante sus ojos que se abrían de sobremanera por tal sorpresa.

-¿Lo ves?, no es nada del otro mundo-decía este levemente sonrojado, vigilando que nadie lo estuviera observando mientras que al castaño le temblaba una ceja por tal vista.

-"¡Es enorme!"-pensó Takato sin poder evitar retroceder un poco intimidado ante tal visión, había mirado muchos penes en los orinales para compararlos con el suyo, sin embargo Henry fácilmente los superaba, más que eso este ya tenía la punta semi descubierta, no había aun rastro de vello alguno pero eso era de esperar, cruzo sus piernas suavemente sintiéndose algo avergonzado.

-Estoy seguro que lo tienes igual-susurro Henry aliviado de que nadie los viera aunque en parte le estaba gustando sentir la mirada de su amigo sobre él.

-No es así -negó este mientras el moreno lo observaba, Takato apenado sujeto su cierre, lo bajo suavemente mostrándole sus calzoncillos blancos y el corazón de Henry palpito más acelerado-M-Mira-susurro pensando que sería justo hacer lo mismo, lentamente bajo su prenda íntima, su pene quedo libre y se sonrojo por como el peli azul se había inclinado para verlo más de cerca.

-Es pequeño-murmuro mientras el castaño infló las mejillas por tales palabras aun cuando eran ciertas, el prepucio aun lo cubría completamente, estaba consciente de que no era grande como sus compañeros pero tampoco quería oírlo-Tranquilo, además aún estamos creciendo-le animo no podía evitar ver cada detalle de aquel pequeño miembro.

-Entonces tú lo tendrás gigante-bufo como respuesta haciendo reír suavemente al peli azul, sonrojado sujeto su cierre, pensando que ya había sido suficiente pero su mano fue detenida por la del otro.

-¿Puedo tocártelo?-pregunto Henry mientras Takato parpadeo un par de veces por tal petición, sus mejillas comenzaron a arder y negó apresurado con su cabeza.

-No puedes-gruño en voz baja, sintiéndose mal al notar como este lucia decepcionado por su negativa-Es que.....nos van a ver-murmuro desviando la mirada y Henry se quedó observándolo unos momentos.

-Si no nos ven ¿está bien?-aquella pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Takato, antes de que respondiera noto como este se subía sus pantalones-Sígueme-le animo tomando su mano suavemente.

Curioso por tal actitud Takato se dejó guiar, había cerrado su cremallera aunque se apenaba un poco por cómo estaba caminando tomado de la mano de Henry, aun así no lo soltó, la biblioteca estaba en un gran silencio, habían estudiantes pero centrados leyendo en mesas o cojines, unos estantes más adentro noto que la iluminación no era tan intensa en esa zona, eran unas estanterías de libros de historia que parecían nunca ser usados, finalmente noto como movía algunos estantes, no hacía mucho ruido pero admiraba la fuerza que tenía para hacer eso, finalmente noto que aquellos libros parecían hacer de pared para cubrirlos.

-¿Henry?-cuestiono viéndolo confundido, sintiéndose algo acorralado por como el espacio era reducido y más por como él estaba tan cerca de él.

-Aquí no nos verán-dijo el peli azul mientras se veía algo de ansiedad en su mirada-¿Puedo hacerlo ahora?-cuestiono mientras señalaba con su dedo a los pantalones de Takato, este por reflejo se cubrió su entrepierna con las manos.

-¿Por qué quieres tocarme?-cuestiono bajando la mirada sintiendo como su corazón estaba palpitando cada vez más rápido por como la cercanía entre ambos era casi nula.

-Siento curiosidad, nunca he tocado un hombre pero.....no, la verdad no quiero tocar a un hombre, te quiero tocar a ti nada mas-las orejas de Takato ardieron por tales palabras mientras sentía la mano de Henry tocar su mejilla que también estaba sonrojada -¿Tu no quieres tocarme?-cuestiono sujetando su mentón para que lo viera.

-Bueno......yo- la idea jamás había cruzado su cabeza pero ahora lo estaba, estaban escondidos así que nadie los vería, nadie tendría que saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, solamente era él y su amigo, sin embargo esta vez no lo veía como tal, era el chico que estaba haciendo su corazón latir aceleradamente, sus manos sudaron levemente y la idea de tocarlo, de poder tocar su intimidad hizo que su mirada solo se pudiera enfocar en esa zona-Quizás un poco-admitió sabiendo que no podía mentirse a sí mismo, también estaba curioso, esa idea estaba plantada en su mente y no sonaba desagradable.

-¿Confías en mí?-Henry hizo que lo mirara nuevamente, Takato no lo pensó realmente y asintió pues era así, lo conocía, sabía que no era un abusivo, que sería cuidadoso, que lo respetaría y se detendría si algo le molestaba-Entonces sabes que nada malo pasara-le dijo para poder quitar los miedos que le llegaran a quedar.

-Confió en ti-susurro mientras notaba como este sonreía por tales palabras.

Sus pantalones fueron desabrochados, cayendo hasta sus rodillas ambos no quitaron la mirada del otro mientras se bajaban su ropa interior, nuevamente estaban mostrándole sus partes íntimas al contrario, esta vez sin llegar a ocultarse nada, Henry fue quien dio el primer paso, su mano suavemente toco el muslo de Takato, haciéndolo temblar le miraba a los ojos, deslizando lentamente sus dedos hacia su intimidad, comprobando que este se sintiera bien con eso ambos se sonrojaron cuando finalmente hizo contacto.

-Es suave-susurro Henry sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, sus dedos recorrían lentamente toda la extensión de aquel pene flácido, con toda su mano podía agarrarlo junto a la bolas de Takato el cual mordía su playera para no soltar gemido alguno -Anímate-susurro el peli azul tomando su mano, guiándolo el mismo a que tocara su pene y suspirando cuando el castaño lo sujeto suavemente.

-Es muy grande-susurro sonrojado mientras su mano libre sujetaba las bolas del peli azul, haciendo que sus suspiros siguieran saliendo mientras el castaño acariciaba ambas zonas, acercándose mas para poner sus penes frente a frente-¿Lo ves?, no somos iguales-susurro por la evidente diferencia entre ambos, deslizando sus manos sin poder evitar querer seguir tocando.

-A mí me gusta como lo tienes-susurro Henry mientras presionaba su dedo contra la punta aún cubierta del castaño haciendo que se mordiera el labio -Te hace ver más lindo-añadió mientras comenzaba a mover su mano al igual que el castaño lo hacía con él.

-H-Henry-gimoteo por tales palabras, los toques de ambos finalmente ocasionaron un efecto en sus cuerpos, poco a poco ambos penes comenzaron a palpitar, endurecerse para poder crecer tanto en largo como en grosor, haciendo sentir al otro tal efecto pero ninguno detenía sus manos.

-Wow.....se pusieron duros-susurro Henry viendo como aun erecto Takato seguía con la punta cubierta, el castaño por otro lado miraba como tanto el grosor y largo de Henry eran más grandes al estar duro.

-Increíble-susurro moviendo su mano de arriba a abajo, tocando la base de la base a la punta veía el prepucio deslizarse, en un jalón más fuerte termino por retraerse dejando el glande expuesto y Henry soltó un gemido -¿Te dolió?-pregunto esperando no haberse entusiasmado de más.

-No, es solo que la punta es algo sensible-susurro mientras el castaño no podía apartar la mirada del glande del otro, la toco suavemente con su dedo, haciéndolo temblar y apretar suavemente las bolas de este como venganza-Takato, tu sabes que estamos haciendo ¿verdad?-cuestiono sintiendo como este deslizaba su mano de arriba a abajo, masturbándolo suavemente provocando que sintiera un gran placer.

-Sí, mis padres me dieron la charla-respondió el castaño apenado, sin dejar de mover su mano mientras el peli azul hacia lo mismo con él, haciéndole gemir suavemente, masturbándose uno al otro sus respiraciones agitadas comenzaban a chocar pero ya era tarde para detenerse.

-Se siente bien.....tu mano es tan suave-susurro Henry mientras ninguno podía apartar la mirada del otro, sus manos se movían mas rápido, Henry se acercó más y finalmente sus penes se tocaron, Takato no pudo evitar gemir ante tal fricción, uso una de sus manos para apoyarse en el hombro del peli azul comenzando a agitarse.

-E-Espera-gimoteo sintiendo como le elevaba una pierna, deslizando las prendas inferiores por esta, liberándola y haciendo lo mismo con la otra dejando sus ropas tiradas en el suelo-Mmm, ¿qué hare si alguien viene?-susurro sonrojado sabiendo que su trasero estaba expuesto para cualquiera que los fuera a ver.

-Tranquilo-sonrió Henry mientras acariciaba la cadera de este con su mano -No serás el único en problemas-sonrió sabiendo que el también estaba expuesto, Takato avergonzado se abrazó a él, ocultando su rostro en el hombro del peli azul mientras sus manos seguían moviéndose.

-Ahhhh-gimoteo cuando este aumento más la velocidad, las caderas de Henry comenzaron a moverse de igual manera, sentía como su gran dureza chocaba con la suya, sus pieles se frotaban y tantas sensaciones abrumaban su mente -Voy a acabar-gimoteo comenzando a expulsar pequeñas gotas que manchaban la mano de su amigo.

-Más rápido-le indicó meciendo su cadera, mostrando que no quería que el perdiera el ritmo en tocarlo, Henry estaba agitado de igual manera, tener entre sus brazos a su amigo, a un joven tan lindo como Takato estaban causando que no pudiera pensar, solamente quería complacerlo y hacer que lo tocara más, quería tocar cada parte de su cuerpo y marcarlo como suyo.

-¡¡¡Mmmm!!!-Takato tuvo que morderse el labio aferrándose a él como pudo, temblando por completo antes de eyacular en su mano, sintiéndose mejor que cuando lo hacía solo no pudo evitar disfrutar aquel momento -L-Lo siento-gimoteo agitado, separándose lentamente mientras veía la mano manchada de este.

-Está bien, no te preocupes-le sonrió pues este le había advertido, se apoyó en uno de los libreros y con su mano manchada apunto a su pene erecto-¿Me ayudas?-le pidió mientras levantaba sus piernas quitándose sus ropas inferiores para que no estuviera en el camino, el castaño lo observo sonrojado y asintió colocándose a su lado para volver a masturbarlo.

La ultima cosa que esperaba Takato le fuera a pasar en una biblioteca era ese tipo de escenarios, él y su mejor amigo en una zona casi olvidada, desnudos de la cintura para abajo, enseñándose uno al otro sus penes y terminar masturbándose uno al otro, lo admitía, había sentido curiosidad por sus compañeros hombres últimamente pero jamás había pensado en manosearlos, aun así ahí estaba, moviendo su mano frenéticamente de arriba a abajo sobre la dureza de su amigo, una más grande de lo que había esperado y lejos de molestarle era algo que le gustaba, termino arrodillado frente a él, moviendo su mano sin control observando algunas gotas comenzar a salir de la punta, deslizándose por el largo llamando su atención y se relamió los labios suavemente, un instinto estaba despertando en él, una curiosidad o una necesidad, entre mas rápido movía su mano más fuerte era, elevo su mirada, Henry estaba con sus ojos cerrados centrado únicamente en el placer que le estaba dando así que no podría negarse.

-"Una lamida nada más"-pensó mientas acercaba su rostro a la entrepierna de este, sintió ese masculino aroma llenar sus fosas nasales, con el corazón latiéndole acelerado saco su lengua, la acerco al glande del pene de Henry y la deslizo por toda la zona sintiendo un sabor que jamás había probado.

-¡Ahhh!-el peli azul se cubrió apresurado su boca por tal estímulo, Takato observo como el pene de este había palpitado por lo que había hecho.

-"Parece que le gusta"-volvió a repetir su acción una y otra vez, no encontraba un sabor desagradable, más bien se encontró disfrutando ver como este se retorcía por lo que hacía, en cosa de segundos había bañado la punta en saliva, grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que el mismo estaba nuevamente erecto por lo que hacía.

-T-Takato espera-gimoteo Henry sin creer lo que este estaba haciendo, sus palabras no fueron escuchadas, el castaño había besado su punta expuesta mientras acariciaba el largo de su hombría la cual se frotaba en su rostro, aquellos hermosos ojos rojos se enfocaron en los suyos, con las mejillas sonrojadas el castaño abrió su boca para comenzar a meterlo en su boca -Mmm.....no-gimoteo teniendo que morderse la mano para no gemir a medida que su pene ingresaba en esa húmeda y cálida cavidad oral

-"¿Que estoy haciendo?"- Takato no encontraba una respuesta a su actitud, estaba de rodillas con la mitad del pene de su amigo en su boca, sintiendo esa dureza frotarse en su lengua lo saco lentamente, viéndolo bañado en su saliva abrió su boca para volver a introducirlo-"El pene de Henry......sabe tan bien"-con ese pensamiento Takato cerro sus ojos, meciendo suavemente su cabeza de adelante hacia atrás, tragando hasta donde podía y cada vez quería llevarlo más profundo.

-T-Takato-aquella vista era demasiado excitante para él, solamente ver como estaba chupando su pene era bastante, pero ver como lo disfrutaba era algo que despertaba sus instintos más básicos, sujeto suavemente su cabeza, retiro su pene solo dejando la punta adentro antes de empujar sus caderas, haciendo que el castaño engullera casi todo su pene erecto-Ohhh, se siente muy bien-susurro mientras movía sus caderas suavemente, sintiendo como cada vez que lo metía la garganta del castaño se relajaba y cuando lo sacaba este se lo chupaba con fuerza queriendo evitar que lo alejara.

-"Mmm.....va a acabar"-las mejillas del castaño ardían al sentir como gotas de excitación caían en su lengua, sumisamente él se quedaba firme en su lugar, sintiendo las estocadas del otro en su boca, como cada vez llegaba profundo, haciéndole tener leves arcadas por lo que obligaba a su garganta a relajarse, sin embargo eso no fue mucho trabajo, él lo deseaba, quería saborear hasta el último momento a su bien desarrollado amigo, los movimientos comenzaron a ser mas rápidos, los sonidos de chupadas estaban siendo más fuertes pero ninguno podía llegar a detenerse ahora.

-¡Takato!-gruño Henry con fuerza antes de introducir toda su hombría en la boca de este, sintió como este sujeto sus caderas, intento alejarlo por esta ahogándose pero este sujetaba su cabeza con firmeza, rindiéndose ante las sensaciones finalmente alcanzo su orgasmo eyaculando en la garganta del castaño, vaciándose sin control alguno, haciendo que su semilla masculina llenará más y más esa húmeda cavidad, Takato no tuvo opción, comenzó a tragarla como podía, aquel fuerte sabor impregnaba su boca como si no tuviera final, al cabo de segundos esos chorros salían con menos fuerza, Henry soltó un amplio suspiro de placer, había sido una de las experiencias más maravillosas de su vida, bajo la mirada observando al castaño y reacciono a lo que había hecho-Oh no, lo siento, me deje llevar-se disculpó sacando apresurado su pene de la boca de este, se arrodillo para ponerse a su altura viendo como este tenía las mejillas infladas al estar su boca llena, pensó que iba a escupirlo pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando este trago todo, abriendo su boca para mostrarle que lo había hecho.

-Henry-susurro mientras lo miraba sonrojado por lo que hizo, el peli azul no pudo decir palabra alguna, ambos se acercaron uno al otro y finalmente sus labios se encontraron.

Las manos se Takato se sujetaron a la playera de Henry, este sujetaba sus hombros mientras sus labios seguían frotándose, pequeñas caricias entre ellos, inexpertas pero agradables realmente, al separarse una sonrisa estaba en sus rostros, aquello había sido agradable y sin dudarlo volvieron a hacerlo, esta vez las manos de Takato rodearon el cuello de Henry, este sujetaba las caderas del castaño, ambos buscando un paso en que los besos fueran más agradables encontrándolo finalmente, sin embargo eso estaba lejos de terminar, Henry no podía contener más sus deseos hacia él, sujetando la playera de Takato hizo que alzara los brazos para quitársela, sonrojado el castaño no se resistió terminando desnudo a excepción de las zapatillas que aun usaba.

-Tan hermoso-susurro Henry sin poder creer su suerte, se acercó a Takato para volver a besarlo, esta vez el tacto fue más corto, paso a besar sus mejillas, su barbilla, cuando bajo al cuello el castaño inclino su cabeza a un lado, dándole acceso a la zona que lamio suavemente, generando unas agradables cosquillas en el castaño que suavemente cayó en el suelo, estando acostado con el peli azul sobre el acariciándolo, recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo con sus manos haciéndole saber que solo debía dejarse querer.

-Mmm-gimoteo cuando Henry llego a su clavícula, un pequeño chupón fue depositado en esa zona, bajo a su pecho para lamer los pezones, generando agradables escalofríos que llevaron a Takato a separar sus piernas, queriendo que aquello continuara hasta que el ruido de unas pisadas llegaron a sus oídos-E-Espera, alguien viene-susurro intentando detener a Henry pero este seguía repartiendo caricias por su cuerpo.

-Debería estar por aquí - Takato reconoció con temor como era la voz de la bibliotecaria la cual se escuchaba realmente cerca, Henry también lo había oído pero no podía importarle menos, sus besos bajaron hasta el abdomen del castaño, sonriendo al ver que estaba nuevamente erecto le dio una pequeña lamida a toda su extensión.

-"¡Henry no!"-pensó alarmado por lo que estaba haciendo, meció sus caderas intentando alejarlo, el peli azul se alejó algo frustrado teniendo una idea mejor, tomo suavemente las manos del castaño ayudando a levantarlo, puso su dedo en sus labios, indicando guardar silencio, Takato suspiro aliviado antes de sentir como este lo apoyaba suavemente en la pared, haciendo que le diera la espalda-¡¡Mmm!!-mordió sus labios para no llegar a gemir, Henry le había mordido una nalga, el peli azul clavaba suavemente sus dientes en esa zona, sonriendo cuándo al separarse estaban marcados como señal de que era suyo.

-No hagas ruido-susurro mientras el castaño asustado sentía como este separaba sus nalgas para dejar expuesto su ano rosado y estrecho, Henry se quedó unos momentos disfrutando de tal vista, hundió su nariz entre ambas nalgas olfateando, sonriendo por cómo estaban impregnadas del olor natural de Takato, su lengua salió y comenzó a acariciar suavemente aquella zona.

-"No......Henry esta"-todo el rostro de Takato se puso de un color rojo brillante, tuvo que aferrarse al librero pues a cada lamida sus piernas le temblaban, una nueva sensación lo estaba recorriendo, al mismo tiempo sentía que iba a terminar delatándolos, quería gemir, quería gritar, quería pedir por más aún si moría de la vergüenza, sin embargo podía escuchar los pasos cercanos de la bibliotecaria pero aun así, Takato estaba tan duro que sentía iba a eyacular en cualquier segundo, Henry disfruto saborear el ano de su adorado castaño un poco más, viendo cómo se relajaba se levantó para quitarse su playera, quedando desnudo al igual que él se acercó para abrazarlo por detrás, apoyando su pecho en la espalda del castaño que tembló por sentir lo firme que era, después de todo Henry practicaba artes marciales.

-¿Eres virgen?-pregunto en su oído mientras el castaño asentía creyendo que eso sería obvio-Eso me alegra-susurro Henry mientras besaba su mejilla, el castaño lo vio de reojo confundido hasta notar que la mano que aun tenia manchada de semen descendía, sintió la otra separar sus nalgas, los dedos humedecidos tocar su ano y entonces con una ligera presión uno de estos ingreso en el.

-¡¡¡Mmm!!!-Takato tembló mientras sentía ese dedo meterse dentro de él, afortunadamente ningún sonido salió de sus labios, estos estaban cubiertos por los de Henry, besando al castaño le pedía relajarse acariciando su cadera, cuando se separaron este lentamente asintió, mostrando que podía moverlos cerro sus ojos, cada vez que iba a gemir o gritar Henry lo besaba, su dedo tocaba lugares que jamás se había tocado, lugares extrañamente sensibles y estimulantes, cuando un segundo dedo ingreso sintió que lo estaban abriendo demasiado, se mordió el labio lo más que pudo, tenía que controlarse pero el dolor había dado paso a un nuevo placer, sentía la dureza de Henry también apoyada en su trasero, pensar cómo se sentiría eso lo tenía chorreando sin control y en un movimiento ambos dedos tocaron un zona que lo termino por romper -¡¡Ahh!!- un gemido agudo y excitante se escapó finalmente de los labios de Takato cuando este eyaculo sobre los libros, aquella escena solo excito más al peli azul pero también llamo la atención de alguien más.

-¿Que fue eso?-la bibliotecaria dejo su búsqueda para acercarse a la zona de donde había surgido el sonido.

-"Nos a atrapar"-Takato pensaba sin poder controlar su respiración, veía algunos libros manchados de su semen y los dedos de Henry no dejaban de moverse, seguían preparando su interior, abriéndolo suavemente y una urgencia más fuerte le recorrió cuando tocaron otra vez ese punto -"No.......no puedo"-gimoteo apretando los puños, moviendo suavemente sus piernas, intentando cruzarlas pero la rodilla de Henry lo impidió, haciendo que se mantuviera con ambas abiertas mientras seguía estimulando su interior, Takato luchaba contra la necesidad con toda su voluntad, mas sin embargo fue otra presión la que finalmente lo derroto, su cuerpo se relajó, se escuchó un leve suspiro y Takato se orino en el lugar, cerrando sus ojos avergonzado mientras ese líquido salía sin control de su pene hacia el suelo.

-¡Señorita!-un grito se escuchó en el lugar evitando que ella se asomara tras el librero donde ambos jóvenes estaban desnudos.

-Shhh, no haga ruido en la biblioteca-gruño ella en voz baja acercándose apresurada al joven que la había interrumpido.

-Lo siento, es que me equivoque, era este libro el que necesitaba-se explicó apenado enseñándole una tarjeta, la mujer se quedó en silencio, no escucho más ruidos así que fue a otras estanterías a buscar el libro solicitado.

-Creo que se fue-susurro Henry tras unos segundos en que no escuchaba sus voces, sonrió mientras sacaba suavemente sus dedos del interior de Takato, notando como este se apoyaba en el librero sin dejar de temblar -Parece que tenías miedo-dijo de modo burlón viendo el pequeño charco de orina a los pies del castaño.

-T-Tonto-gimoteo avergonzado de lo que había hecho, el peli azul tomo su mano y suavemente beso el dorso de esta.

-Perdóname-susurro mientras le sonreía de un modo cariñoso, el castaño se sonrojo cuando paso a besarle su mejilla y por ultimo sus labios-¿Estás listo?-cuestiono mientras sujetaba su pene erecto haciéndole saber a qué se refería.

-Se suave-pidió sabiendo que ya no había vuelta atrás, cerro sus ojos apoyándose con firmeza en el estante frente a él, sintió como Henry sujetaba sus caderas elevándolas, el pene de este frotándose entre sus nalgas antes de posicionarse en su entrada.

La primera intrusión hizo que Takato apretara los puños, Henry acaricio suavemente su abdomen al igual que su pene, masturbándolo suavemente intentando mitigar el dolor, cuando la punta ingreso Henry tuvo que comenzar a forzar el resto, agitándose sonrojado al sentir como abría el interior de Takato, como a cada centímetro el calor era más grande, las paredes anales de este lo apretaban con firmeza, beso la espalda del castaño, sus hombros, sus labios para mantenerlo relajado hasta finalmente introducirse completamente dentro de él, ambos se quedaron quietos por unos segundos, experimentando la sensación de estar unidos, de tener su primera vez con otro hombre, más bien, de darle su primera vez a alguien tan especial.

-Tranquilo......ohhh, eres tan caliente y estrecho-Henry simplemente estaba en un mundo de placer, el interior del castaño lo había aceptado, lo apretaba para evitar que saliera y cuando volvió a entrar sintió como todo ese calor lo rodeaba pidiéndole quedarse ahí.

-¡¡¡Mmmm!!!-Takato tuvo que cubrirse la boca al sentir como el pene de Henry entraba en él, a cada movimiento, cada estocada solamente generaba una fricción, una que él no conocía y por ello era débil ante esta, un sentimiento que le generaba sensaciones extrañas en su abdomen, algo desconocido pero adictivo cuando el leve dolor se convirtió en placer, uno más intenso que todas las cosas que había experimentado con el antes -Henry-gimoteo su nombre a lo bajo escuchado el sonido de sus bolas golpeando su trasero.

-Se siente muy bien-susurro mientras abrazaba con firmeza al castaño, sus caderas cada vez se movían de un modo más acelerado, encontrando finalmente un ritmo donde el sonido que causaba era mínimo pero a la vez le causaba placer --¿Cómo se siente Takato?-susurro mientras mordía suavemente una de sus orejas, disfrutando ver cómo estas ardían al igual que su rostro al estar perdiéndose en aquella sensación.

-Ahhh-un gemido que no pudo aguantar más, uno de muchos que Takato quería soltar, sumado a los estímulos en su trasero Henry estaba masturbándolo, estimulando su pene mientras la otra mano masajeaba su pecho, estaba perdiéndose, su mirada y mente nublándose de aquellas sensaciones que no quería tuvieran final -Mas.......hazlo más-le suplico mientras mecía sus caderas con las de él, ayudando a que llegara más profundo para aumentar su placer.

-Takato-gimió mientras notaba como este ya estaba solamente disfrutándolo, admitiendo que le gustaba la experiencia y quería más, más de él, Henry sujeto sus caderas y haciendo un esfuerzo logro detenerse para salir de su interior, sintiendo su pene doler al querer seguir recibimiento estímulos.

-¡No!, ¡no lo saques!-grito Takato a lo bajo mientras el peli azul besaba sus labios, guiando suavemente su cuerpo lo hizo acostarse en el suelo, separo sus piernas para posicionarse entre ellas quedando ambos de frente-Henry-susurro sintiéndose más expuesto de lo normal ante la mirada gris de este.

-Quiero verte-respondió mientras alzaba una de sus piernas, sujeto su pene palpitante hacia el ano dilatado del castaño, una simple presión le hizo meterse, Takato lo deseaba, quería que volviera a unirse a él y sin dudarlo se clavó de golpe en el-Mmm.....ohhh que bien-gruño de éxtasis por como Takato hacia una expresión de placer, apretándose y meciéndose en busca de más.

-Ahhh......Henry-llamo su nombre sintiendo como este volvía a moverse dentro de él, la agradable fricción volviendo a recorrer su cuerpo, su pene erecto rebotando de arriba a abajo por los movimientos, miro al peli azul y extendió sus brazos hacia el-Bésame-pidió siendo correspondido al instante, sus labios encontrándose con los de él, callando todos sus sonidos mientras ambos seguían en su apasionado acto.

Las lenguas de ambos se tocaban finalmente para conocerse, sus labios se acariciaban, sus pieles se frotaban para compartir su calor, sus cuerpos sudaban levemente, el olor a sexo estaba comenzando a recorrerlos mientras ellos ya no podían pensar ni detenerse, solo podían moverse rítmicamente uno con el otro, queriendo que aquel mágico y placentero momento siguiera por más tiempo, queriendo quedarse en ese estado donde ambos podían ser honestos, donde podían mostrar sus preferencias, mostrar que cosas le gustaban......mostrar que ambos se gustaban, Henry no podía sentirse más suertudo y feliz que nunca en su vida, aquel joven alegre pero tímido estaba debajo de él, gimiendo su nombre, aferrándose sin querer que se alejara, correspondiendo sus besos feliz de ser querido por él, de sentirse amado pues solo un vistazo en sus ojos podía mostrarlo, se estaba entregando completamente a Henry y él no podía sentirse más contento por ello.

-Takato, voy a acabar-las presiones en su pene finalmente comenzaron a ser demasiadas, gotas y gotas de excitación salían de la punta, humedeciendo más el interior de Takato permitiéndole deslizarse a un ritmo más rápido e intenso.

-Dentro, quiero sentirte-gimió el castaño creyendo que Henry terminaría rompiéndolo, sin embargo no le importaba, sus piernas rodearon su cadera evitando que se alejara demasiado, mostrando que deseaba todo de él, que lo marcara y en una estocada sintió como presionaba ese punto mágico dentro de él, uno que llevo su cuerpo a sus límites haciéndole alcanzar otro momento de éxtasis-¡¡Ahhh!!-su grito salió agudo pero bajo, su espalda se encorvo, el aire en sus pulmones le faltaba para prolongarlo cuando alcanzo su orgasmo nuevamente, esta vez manchando el abdomen de ambos, sujetándose a Henry, enterrando sus uñas en sus brazos mientras su interior se cerraba con firmeza alrededor del pene erecto de su amante.

Aquel sentimiento fue demasiado para Henry, dando un par de estocadas más profundas el inevitable final lo alcanzó, su pene se hincho liberando toda su semilla masculina dentro de Takato, el castaño sonrojado acaricio su abdomen durante aquel momento, los chorros de semen estaban llenándolo, dándole una pegajosa pero agradable sensación dentro de él, un éxtasis mezclado con un morbo que desconocía, uno que termino por robarle sus energías quedando tendido en el suelo, respirando agitado al igual que su amante este uso sus brazos para evitar caer sobre él, viéndose a los ojos mientras sus corazones aun latían acelerados ambos dejaron salir un suspiro de placer, se sonrieron uno al otro para darse un suave beso, uno con el cual se decían que estaban bien, que estaba felices con el resultado y al mismo tiempo, que fue algo que ellos mantendrían como su secreto ante todo mundo.

-Fue increíble-susurro Henry mirando al castaño el cual con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas asintió mostrando que se había sentido de igual manera, un pequeño beso ocurrió entre ambos, el peli azul sujeto la cadera del castaño dispuesto a salir pero las piernas de este se enredaron en su cadera.

-Aun no- susurro mientras sujetaba sus hombros para jalarlo suavemente hacia el-No lo saques aún-le pidió mientras se abrazaba a su cuerpo sin querer dejar de sentir ese calor.

Henry sonrió mientras ambos se acomodaban en el suelo, sus ropas cercanas siendo usadas como almohadas mientras sus cuerpos aún estaban conectados, ¿cómo terminaron así?, ¿cómo no los descubrieron?, ¿qué consecuencias traería eso?, la respuesta a todas esas preguntas no las tenían, sin embargo no sentían que eso fuera algo necesario en esos momentos, solo con verse uno al otro se decían una y mil cosas a la vez, sin embargo ninguno quería pensar en todas esas cosas en aquel momento, únicamente querían estar así por unos minutos más, olvidados del mundo, ajenos del lugar, solo queriendo recordar la pasión que habían compartido y dejarlo como un agradable recuerdo que compartirían, esa confianza y cariño que su amistad había formado en un inicio era lo que les hacía tener la confianza de algo.

No enfrentarían eso solos.

La campana de la escuela sonaba en señal de que eran las 5 de la tarde, todos los jóvenes que seguían aun en el lugar por actividades o tareas tomaron eso como señal de que debían irse a casa, en el salón de maestros estos también se despedían unos de otros, la última en aquel lugar era una maestra que al ver que su alumno no había llegado en todo ese momento supo que no tenía caso seguir esperando ahí.

-Mmm supongo que no alcanzo-murmuro mientras salía del salón, comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo hasta escuchar unas pisadas apresuradas.

-¡Maestra espere!- el grito desesperado de Takato la hizo voltear, sin embargo no pudo evitar inclinar la cabeza curiosa por como este se encontraba siendo cargado en la espalda de otro alumno.

-Takato, ¿qué sucedió?-cuestiono ella curiosa mientras este le extendía su cuaderno.

-Ahhh me torcí el tobillo-invento desviando la mirada mientras que Henry asentía con una sonrisa algo cómplice de la situación en que estaba el castaño.

-Ya veo, bueno en ese caso supongo que puedo hacer una excepción-dijo aceptando el cuaderno de este para ver que en efecto había hecho lo que debía-Pero que sea una lección de que no debes olvidar tu tarea-dijo en un tono de maestra autoritaria.

-Si maestra-afirmo este mientras bajaba la cabeza haciendo que ella sonriera pensando que aprendió su lección.

-Muy bien, ahora vayan a casa, los veo mañana en clases-se despidió para poder irse sin preocupación alguna del lugar, ambos jóvenes estando solos suspiraron aliviados para irse por su lado.

-Te dije que todo saldría bien-sonreía Henry viendo de reojo al castaño en su espalda que inflo sus mejillas haciéndole puchero.

-Ni siquiera puedo caminar, yo no diría que estoy bien-se quejó este pues era verdad, no solo no pudo sentarse después de lo que había ocurrido en aquel lugar, sino que también le dolía su cadera recordando cómo había salido del lugar caminando muy extraño hasta no tener más opción que aceptar que el peli azul lo cargara.

-Pero lo disfrutaste ¿verdad?-decía este sin tener arrepentimiento alguno de lo ocurrido.

-Bueno.......si-admitió mientras se dejaba llevar por él, noto curioso cómo se desviaba hasta el parque en el que ambos solían juntarse, lo bajo de su espalda y volteo a mirarlo sujetando sus manos.

-Takato, te prometo que me hare responsable de lo que hicimos-dijo Henry viéndolo de modo serio mientras el castaño inclinaba la cabeza curioso a que se refería con eso-Asi que por favor, se mi esposa-le pidió mientras que un prolongado silencio se formó entre ellos.

-¡¿E-Eh?!-grito con fuerza sin poder creer lo que este decía y su rostro se ponía tan rojo como sus ojos.

-Prometo que te amare y respetare toda tu vida-le aseguro Henry mostrando que no estaba bromeando en su petición.

-E-Espera, no podemos-negó este soltándose de el mientras sentía como sus manos sudaban al estar nervioso.

-¿Yo no te gusto?-cuestiono viéndose algo desilusionado.

-¡No!, es decir sí, me gustas, me gustas mucho pero yo no, no puedo, es decir ser esposa es-comenzó a jugar con sus dedos sin saber cómo llegar a expresarse adecuadamente ante tal situación en la que estaba atrapado.

-No te preocupes-sonrió mientras apoyaba su mano en su hombro -Yo cuidare bien de ti, seré un esposo ideal-le aseguro para quitarle todas las dudas de su mente.

-¡Henry!-grito cuando este lo tomo en brazos como si de una novia se tratara y se colgaba la mochila de ambos en su espalda-Espera, al menos llévame a caballito, ¡así no!-se quejaba sonrojado de que alguien más fuera a verlos en tal estado, más por como este tenía toda la actitud de llevarlo a su casa así.

***al día siguiente****

-Takato, ya debes irte a la escuela-

-Ya voy-

El castaño suspiro mientras se encontraba despierto y arreglado desde hace ya algo de tiempo, sin embargo no había salido pues su mente no dejaba de repasar las cosas que habían ocurrido ayer, se avergonzaba de haber perdido su virginidad de tal manera pero también había sido sumamente agradable, Henry lo trato muy bien, lo beso, lo acaricio, le hizo sentir tantas cosas que no rechazaría una relación con él, sin embargo saltarse el noviazgo e ir enseguida por el matrimonio era demasiado para su corazón, por ello tenía algo de miedo a salir de su casa pues no podría decirle que no a nada, era débil ante Henry pues le causaba demasiadas emociones al mismo tiempo.

-Buenos días-el castaño escucho la campana de la entrada de la panadería sonar y le llamo la atención.

-Ah Henry, ¿viniste por Takato?-le recibió con una sonrisa la madre del castaño viendo al amigo de su hijo.

-En realidad quería hablar con los dos-dijo este mientras respiraba profundo viendo a ambos padres en el mostrador.

-¿Sobre qué cosa?-cuestiono el hombre mostrándose curioso al igual que su mujer.

-Señor y señora Matsuki, quiero su permiso para casarme con Takato-dijo este de modo firme dejando en shock 

-¡Henry!-grito Takato saliendo apresurado con todo su rostro enrojecido -¡¿De que estas hablando?!-gimoteo acercándose apresurado a él esperando fuera un mal entendido.

-Es lo más correcto pedirle a tus padres su aprobación-explico este mostrando que no era ninguna broma.

-¡Ni siquiera es legal casarse a esta edad!-chillo sin poder creer que fuera tan serio respecto al tema.

-Takato, ¿podrias explicarnos que ocurre aquí?-cuestiono su madre reaccionando finalmente a lo que el castaño comenzó a titubear.

-Lo que ocurrió es que-

-¡Nos vemos después!-grito sujetando a Henry del brazo para llevárselo queriendo evitar que le generara más problemas, no dejaron de correr hasta que estuvieron ya varias calles más alejado y se quedaron sin aire -Ahhh, que manera de empezar el día-gimoteaba Takato agitado sabiendo que tendría problemas al volver a casa.

-Ah lo olvidaba-menciono Henry llamando su atención, el castaño volteo a mirarlo y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando lo beso sin ninguna duda-Buenos días mi amor-le sonrió de lado sin poder evitar disfrutar la expresión de sorpresa de Takato, este estaba listo para gritarle, darle la espalda, escapar avergonzado pero al final no hizo ninguna de estas, simplemente suspiro apegándose a él.

-.....Me rindo-dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sintiendo como Henry lo abrazaba dándole pequeñas palmadas en la espalda -Mas te vale que te hagas responsable de lo que causes-le advirtió mientras este asentía tomando suavemente su mano.

-Te hare feliz-le aseguro mientras comenzaban a caminar, Takato solamente bajo la mirada viendo sus manos unidas y asintió, confiando en que su amigo iba a cumplir su palabra.....no, quizás esa no era la palabra adecuada para definirlo, sentimientos, sensaciones, pensamientos al verlo y deseos cada vez que estaba a su lado, todas esas cosas habían cambiado al punto que simplemente definirlo como amigo era algo incorrecto.

Era su pareja ahora.


End file.
